I'm Ready
by howmellarkable1201
Summary: This is a one shot in Percy's POV when they fall into Tartarus. They eventually reach the bottom and yeah, Percabeth obviously dominates the whole story.


**HERE 'S A ONE SHOT! THIS IS WHEN THEY REACH THE BOTTOM OF THE PIT AND YEAH, PERCABETH IS FOREVER!**

Chiron always taught us that Tartarus was a bottomless pit of evil. Well for the first time, he was wrong.

I couldn't tell how long time past before we reached the bottom. Tartarus was like the Labyrinth; you wouldn't really know how time goes. All I knew was that my grip on Annabeth's hand wouldn't falter.

As the wind continues to swoosh past our faces, I could hear Annabeth whimper. _Was she in pain? Was she scared? _Well duh, Percy. She just broke her ankle, faced her greatest fear, and is currently falling into the deepest and darkest pit ever made on Earth; of course she was scared. But don't tell her I said that.

If Tartarus wasn't as dark as Hades' healm, I could've probably wiped her tears away, kissed her, or comforted her or something. I don't know if that's even possible when we are currently plummeting to our deaths, but yeah, you get the point.

Well actually- _ooooof._

I could see stars-that's how much my head hurt. And my back hurts like hell-oh gods, if I had my weak spot up 'til now, Annabeth would have to explore Tartarus alone since I'd probably be dead by now.

"Gods of Olympus, my whole body is in pain." Her voice wakes me up.

If we weren't in Tartarus, I would've probably blushed with the position we were in. She was directly on top of me, her head resting on my chest and my arms around her waist. She squirmed in our position and I finally had the sense to check on my girlfriend.

I brought ourselves up and carefully laid Annabeth on her back. She continued to grunt with pain. "My head is on fire-" She brought her hand to her head but I swatted it away.

"Don't touch it. Just lay down and keep quiet." I knew Annabeth didn't want to be the patient or the one who has to be taken care of, but right now I couldn't risk seeing her in pain.

I bit my lip from seeing her injuries. She had a huge gash on her forehead; probably from some debris. Her arms have some scrapes and her ankle looks as swollen as ever. I grabbed her foot as gently as possible but even a slight lift made her curse in a mix of English and Ancient Greek.

I sighed. "So, how are we supposed to fix this?"

Annabeth let out a giggle. I stared at her in confusion. "You are so cute when you're worried." She said.

I frowned. "Annabeth, of course I'm worried. Your foot is-"

She smiled a sad smile as she smoothed out the wrinkles on my forehead. "Can you stop worrying even just for a second? We can't do anything about this-" - she lifted her foot with difficulty – "-right now."

I smirked. "Well I can give it a kiss so that the pain will go away."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and slapped me hard on the arm.

"Ouch. Okay, okay. I'll just wrap this again. 'S that fine with you?"

Despite our depressing situation, her smile made me feel like I'm not at Tartarus at all. "Alright, doctor Jackson."

As I worked on fixing the bubble wrap on her foot, Annabeth stared on the pit above her. "Percy, did I do something wrong? Am I a complete disgrace to the gods?"

As soon as I was done, I grabbed her hand. "Annabeth, what are you saying? Of course not! You faced a child of Athena's greatest fear, and you even retrieved something many demigods have tried searching for. You are definitely not a disgrace."

Annabeth's eyes moved to mine. "Then why are we here, Percy? Why are we in the worst and most unfortunate place a demigod could ever be in?" Her eyes started to glisten with tears. " For months we were separated. For months I cried and cried because I had no idea if you were even alive. When I found you, another problem comes because I found out that my mother hates me and despises me. Then we had to go to another quest and I had to sweat over finding the statue and facing Arachne. And just when I thought that all of this would be over, Arachne's stupid spider silk drags me to a bottomless pit of evil and I even pull you into this stupid mess."

By the end of her little speech,she started sobbing. I quickly pulled her up with me and wrapped her tightly in my arms. "Hey, it's ok. Everything's gonna be ok." I started stroking her hair as she huddled closer to my chest. "I don't care if I'm gonna see all the monsters I killed again. If they'd all appear again right after I kill them, it's ok. If it means protecting you, I'm going to fight them forever for all I care."

I feel her hug tighten. "Percy, thank you."

I gave her a quick nod as I surveyed the vast space around us. "I've been hearing some strange noises a while ago. I think we have to start moving."

"Well, the tearful moments shall end here first. Right now we have to do some major monster-slaying." Annabeth stood up with difficulty, but she finally caught her balance. She grabbed a pointed stone that she found beside her. "I'm ready."

I stood up quickly. "Wow, slow down, Wise Girl. _We?_ You can barely even stand with that foot of yours."

She rolled her eyes, resembling the normal her. "Percy, I fought with an arm that was stabbed with a poisoned knife. I can handle this."

I shook my head. "Nope. You cannot fight." I tapped my back. "Come on. Go on my back."

Annabeth stepped back. "Seaweed Brain, I am not going on your back. I can walk."

"Yes you will."

"No I'm not."

"Yes. You. Will."

"No. I'm-" Ignoring her protest, I grabbed her from my back and positioned her for a long piggyback ride.

"Ugh, fine. Now you're ready to fight."

I turned to her face. "Nope. I'm not ready yet."

Annabeth grunted. "Ugh. What is it this time?"

"You haven't given me a good-luck kiss yet. I'm gonna be fighting all the monsters we get past through, so I'll be needing some motivation."

Annabeth was on the verge of slapping me again. "Seaweed Brain, you're really-"

"You gave me a kiss in the Labyrinth! Now we're in Tartarus for god's sake and I can't even have a quick peck on the lips-"

To my surprise, she turned my head ever so slightly and met her lips with mine.

Once we broke away, she rolled her eyes again. "Ok. Are you ready now?"

I pulled Riptide's cap out and positioned Annabeth better on my back.

"Alright; now I'm ready," I whispered.

With my girlfriend on my back and a sword in hand, we venture off to the scariest and most mysterious place on Earth, which also happens to be the home to _all_ the creatures we have slayed. _Good luck to us. _

**SORRY IF IT SUCKS. :(( ANYWAY, IF SOMEONE ACTUALLY FINDS THIS GOOD, PLEASE COMMENT IF YOU WANT OTHER ONE SHOTS! UNFORTUNATELY THIS WILL ONLY STAY AS A ONE SHOT BECAUSE I HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO CONTINUE THIS. BUT YEAH, IF YOU WANT OTHER FANFICS ABOUT PJO, THG, OR DIVERGENT, JUST REVIEW! **


End file.
